More than Blind
by Epik Wonder
Summary: What drama would ensue if Haruka lost her precog skills? Wrote this 2 years ago, stumbled upon it today. No clue whether or not I should continue this. R


Haruka was sweating, her breathing heavy. Her mind struggled to comprehend what happened, what was going on, and what was going to happen. She was paralyzed, unable to move. She suddenly realized her eyes were shut tightly. Opening them, what she saw could not have been put into words.

"MAMORU-SAN!"

Someone was shaking her shoulder. "Haruka, Haruka! Wake up!" Igawa was beside her, in her room. Gasping for breath, Haruka sat bolt upright in bed. She looked around wildly, the vivid image of the future still etched deeply into her mind.

"Mamoru-san, he's in danger!" Haruka said hurriedly. Igawa's expression changed and became even more urgent.

"Danger? What's going on? What did you see?"

"I-I just...He...He was..." Trailing off, Haruka's eyes glazed over, powerless to stop the tears from rushing down her face. Seeing Haruka break down, Igawa freaked.

"H-Hey, don't cry! Mamoru's strong enough to take care of himself. Hasn't he proved that over and over again?" Igawa made an awkward attempt to hug Haruka and try to stop her from crying. A hand on his shoulder made Igawa pull back.

"Sierra? I thought you were asleep."

The tall girl shook her head. Shushing the computer genius who was less adept at comforting people, she sat down next to Haruka on her bed and pulled her close to her. Stroking the whimpering girl, Sierra remained silent. Igawa sighed and tried to think of what could have possibly happened to make Haruka this afraid. Haruka was eventually reduced to sniffles. Hiccupping a little, Haruka pulled away from Sierra to speak.

"Mamoru-san...Tonight...Tonight will be the night we part."

Sierra and Igawa both turned to see the tall man standing in the doorway of Haruka's room.

Mamoru grunted. "Didn't you say that last time, too?"

Haruka shook her head. "Last time, you could have died. But you proved me wrong. I've learned from that and factored in your split second decisions and your advice about self-defense."

"So?"

"So...this time...I..." Haruka still couldn't quite wrap her mind around what was going to happen. Literally. Her mind was foggy, the threads of fate were fading from distinction. She tried her hardest to decipher what was going on. Her dream...so dramatic, had been a picture of what was going to happen, right? Yet, her mind was as cloudy as the sky of a stormy day.

She pushed herself harder. She had to see what was to happen. She had to. Sierra and Igawa both looked at her with worry. She was already exerting herself too much. Last night had been a disaster, and tonight, this. "Haruka-chan...You don't have to keep doing this." Sierra said, trying to pull her out of her trance.

Haruka continued to search her mind. Nothing...She was surrounded by darkness, the usual paths of fate, dark. Gasping for air, she opened her eyes to Sierra and Igawa staring at her with worry.

"I-I can't see anymore."

"…What do you mean, you can't see?"

"I can't...I can't see the future..."

Sierra's eyes grew delirious with worry. "What's going on?"

Haruka, in a state of shock, stared at her hands in disbelief. Her pre-recognition had followed her along from the beginning of her life. Never has it disappeared from her very eyes. What in the world was going on?

Mamoru, who had been silent all this time, shook his head. "Well, it doesn't matter, anyway. We got by before, we'll get by now."

"Mamoru! How could you be so uncaring? She's a precog, her powers aren't just supposed to disappear," Igawa said. Mamoru only shrugged, his face as impassive as ever.

"Well, if there's going to be action tonight, you'd better do something about these glasses. You haven't fixed the crack in them yet," Mamoru said, twirling them around in his hand. Igawa sighed and unwillingly followed Mamoru out the room.

"He's just using that facade to make himself seem stronger," Sierra touched Haruka's forehead to her own. "You know that, don't you?" She whispered. Haruka nodded.

**Note: Err... I wrote this two years ago. Not too sure where I was going with it, but I thought I'd publish it since I was snooping around my old files and stumbled upon this. HAH.**


End file.
